Raising The White Banner
by Alone in the blight
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, an undead was born in the exotic lands of the Far East. He was a bit different from his kin in many aspects. That difference of course made it difficult for the undead to cope with his family and friends.

Correction: he had no friends.

Fellow warrior yes, comrades may be. But real close friends? It was impossibility. Nevertheless, he didn't give up; instead, he tried to venture outside of his home to the world outside.

Oh the joy he had! He met various colours of peoples from the noble Astoraians to the Wander-lust men of Zena. However, with very good man/woman he met, a dozen bared their true vile altitude.

Just like in the east, he was insulted and mocked for his origin or perhaps the gods he worshipped. Some even invaded him and killed him in the most insulting and agonizing way. The eastern man didn't give up; he marched with both mental and physical scars on his weary soul.

After years of searching, he had finally found a place to belong to… to feel like it is home. Gender/religion/colour mattered not in this secret haven. He felt happy for the first time in years.

But.

Everything has an end.

The haven was soon defiled by the abyss… a rare type of the abyss that strikes the soul, body and mind. He tried to resist the blight but it was in vain. Alas, his soul surrendered his body in yield and his mind scattered. He was absorbed in the abyss. And not a single soul remembered the eastern.

. . .

**I am done.**

**Yep, I am finished. I won't be writing anything, reading, reviewing… heck I will log out for the sake of it. I just wanted to give you guys some sort of an notification. no more ranting abouts/ shitty one shots/ dark souls hippy care bear.**

**Why you ask? i….i will stay silent in this one; I just don't want to talk about it (and please no pms… I won't read them.)**

**I was about to delete all of my worthless fics (still considering so don't get shocked if this profile became some freakin deadlands) but for now, I will leave them be. Besides, all of them had some shitty grammar, vocabulary, weak plot, 1D characters and what not. I hardly think that anyone will miss my pile of literal shit. Also, don't forget I am an Egyptian (i.e Arab or 'sand nigga' and terrorists ) so I have better things to blow rather than writing, right?**

**It has been a wild, fun ride but like I said before everything has an end.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I there is a 0.00001% chance that I might be back on business two/three months for now... but don't get your hopes up , kittens.**

**This is Alone in the blight signing out**

***proper bow***

**Praise the sun. **


	2. Praise the friends

And so the eastern soul dissolved in the abyss. However, he was in an odd state of limbo; should he walk among the living or rest along with the dead? Did he even have the choice to choose?

But the trembling man didn't have to choose; for his friends had chosen instead of him. One by one, they dived into the abyss to yank the sinking friend out of the clutch of darkness.

The eastern was saved.

He hazily opened his eyes embracing the warmth of his friends. Outstanding it was; to get aid from phantoms far away from his home whilst the walkers of flesh gave him none. For that, he was most gracious. A new day shined upon the band of friends, he glared a soothing sunlight seeing hope for a better tomorrow.

Perhaps it is not over. Not yet.

** . . .**

_So what happened? Are you some sort of an attention whore? Dramatic much?_

_No sir, I am not. But…._

_I cracked after the immense pressure both externally and internally. Internally by the way the state of my country ( the Muslim brotherhood terrorizing and killing my kinsmen.) combined with some family issues. Externally by the sheer amount of fucktards sending hate messages and other crude stuff (you won't believe how many account I blocked… over twenty or something) . There is a certain someone who deserves the big cake in all of this mess; she/he NEVER stopped to send hate messages for about three weeks to the point that I was receiving messages from him/her on daily bases. Not on fanfiction only but on my ps3 account and my facebook (still don't know how he/she got it.) . This wasn't your average hilly billy hater. No sir, she/he was well educated and had some serious background about history. In her waves of shit, a few words were the breaking point. I felt like I am nothing and I will be nothing._

_Perhaps she is right; I mean if we ventured back to the real world. You will find me BELOW average even for an Arabic standards and that's way I consider fanfiction as my secret haven… my escape pod where all of the world problems hav no power here. _

_So in short, I am still traumatized. Will I raise the white banner? No. but I won't update regularly. I need some recuperation. But I will promise you this:_

_I will swear to better myself. I will try hard to level up my quality. I don't care if I spent three weeks writing a 1k chapter… as long as it is a GOOD chapter. But this relies on you as well. I want you to pm/review me when a new chapter is coming up only to expose the fatal mistakes and how to avoid it. Teach me how to be better… that's why friends are for, no?_

_Finally, I would like to thank everyone who supported me/ cheered me. should i change my name/profile pic as? If so, ideas?_

_*look skyward*_

_*joy*_

_i will delete this fic shortly and pretend like nothing happened , k? _


End file.
